1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a vibrating element, and more particularly, to a vibrating element used in a speaker unit.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advances in technology, electronic products are all developed toward lightweight and miniaturization, and people can use the mini electronic products, such as radio or Walkman anytime and anywhere. In addition, due to the growing popularity of personal digital products, such as common MP3 player, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) or notebook computer, they are indispensable for daily life. Among the above-mentioned electronic products, the smart phone able to provide a variety of audio and video entertainments becomes more popular.
Regardless of what electronic products they are, in order to allow the user to listen to sound information provided by an electronic product without disturbing other people, the earphone has become a necessary accessory of the electronic product. In addition, the earphone also provides a better sound transmission for a listener; with an earphone, the listener can clearly hear and understand the sound content, unlike hearing the sound transmitted in the air with unclear quality, and in particular during movement of the user, for example, in sporting, riding, drastic activity or noise environment, the sound quality would not be affected.
In the speaker unit of a conventional earphone, the lead wires of two ends of a voice coil for driving the diaphragm of the speaker directly across the diaphragm and connect to a signal source at the periphery of the diaphragm, and the lead wires are further coated with a lead protection glue. The lead wires that across the diaphragm will seriously affect the vibration of the diaphragm, thereby deteriorate the frequency response performance of the speaker unit and make poor sound quality. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 7,933,429 proposes a vibrating element with the architecture of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1A, a coil 5 is disposed in a recess 4 of a diaphragm 2, and two ends 6a and 6b of the coil 5 contact two conductive areas 3a and 3b on the diaphragm 2. Thereby, the ends 6a and 6b of the coil 5 across the diaphragm 2 can be avoided from affecting the vibration of the diaphragm 2 to enhance the sound quality. However, it is not easy to form the recess 4 able to accommodate the coil 5 on the diaphragm 2, and the smaller the dimension of the speaker unit, the larger the degree of difficulty to form the recess 4 will be.
FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram of a speaker unit provided by US Patent Application No. 2010/0183173. Referring to FIG. 1B, coil 20 is directly disposed on a diaphragm 10, while the coil 20 is electrically connected to the metalized surface 11 of the diaphragm 10. Then, two circuits 15 are overlapped at the edge of the diaphragm 10 to be electrically connected to the metalized surface 11. However, the lap of the circuits 15 on the edge of the diaphragm 10 will still affect the vibration consistency of the diaphragm 10. On the other hand, two ends 25 of the coil 20 are connected to the metalized surface 11 at the periphery of the coil 20. Since the hardness of the connection points at two ends 25 of the coil is significantly different from the hardness of the diaphragm 10, and the part of the diaphragm at the periphery of the coil 20 must be soft to substantially vibrate for providing the low-frequency sounds, therefore, the connection points at two ends 25 of the coil will significantly destroy the vibration consistency of the diaphragm 10 at the above-mentioned area and thereby deteriorate the sound quality.